Little Sisters
by Fellest
Summary: Australia's always had a problem with his sister, sepecially Indonesia. Also staring: Malaysia, Singapore, NZ, PNG and England. Aussie/Indonesia, sorry not a yaoi - - Warning: Footnotes. Sorry, decided to keep it as a one-shot.


Little Sisters

_**WARNING: I won't to apologise in advance for the foot notes. Next time I won't do them!  
**_

"_Australia, can I ask you something?"_

"_What's wrong, Timor Leste __i__?"_

"_You see… I want to be independent from Indonesia __ii__."_

"_Why: you'll become a small country then. Prone to attacks from others."_

"_I know, but we don't get along. I missed the days I practiced with Portugal."_

"_Practice what?"_

"_Catholicism of cause!"__iii_

Australia sat on the ground, breathing heavily. To his right was Malaysia and Singapore: they still had a questionable, robust relationship iv. One minute they work side by side, next their fighting over land: it never ended. To his left was New Zealand, who was looking around pointlessly.

England was standing in front of them, pacing. After a moment, he stopped, cleared his throat and said, "Well, practice was… _interesting_. I'll see you all next time. Now get out of my site before I bring back my RULE!"

The four young nations got up and ran from there former _father_ as fast as their legs could take them. The FPDAv practice was especially annoying today; the four weren't even sure why. When they were out of the line of site of England's they collapsed onto the ground.

"What wrong with brother?" asked Malaysia, stretching her legs. "He seems… um, English word…?"

"A crank?" suggested Singapore.

"No, not that—"

"Pain in the arse…" muttered New Zealand.

"Kinda…"

"Pre-occupied?" asked Australia.

"Pre-occupied? Like France took over him again?"vi

"No: I mean his thinking of something else—"

"YES!" Malaysia stood up. "Yeah, something is wrong to him."

Australia snickered. "Uh, you know what he's like: having to deal with America and the Iraq problem."vii

Malaysia pouted, crossing her arms. "He shouldn't pick on brother Iraq like that! Who does that Westerner think he is?!"viii

"Malaysia…" began New Zealand, a smirk appearing on the Maori's dark mouth, "Brother Australia's _also_ part of that war…"

The Malaysian hit Australia on the back of the head, yelling, "You!" Then looked away in annoyance.

"Wish he didn't take it out on us though…"

"Australia?" He turned to New Zealand. "I was wondering about you and East Timor—"

"Mr. Australia!"

The four looked up to see Indonesia. As usual, she had a heavy-lidded eye and pouted lips. One of her right arm was a sling; a bandaged wrapped around her head, and over the same-sided eye. It was horrible what had happened to her, after the earthquake. She was holding a folded piece of paper to her chest. As she walked, slowly, towards them, Australia smirked, "I'd be more willing to open up friendlier relations if you'd smile every once in a while."

"Oh shut-up you moron, here." She handed him the slip of paper and began to turn. "My boss and I are hoping to see you soon."

When she left, Australia opened the letter and read it. Malaysia muttered, "She needs to get out more."

"Don't be mean: she just needs a break!"

"She needs more money." The three look over at Australia, who was still reading through the letter. "That earthquake really banged her up; I might need to give her more money—"ix

"Bro," sighed New Zealand, getting up, "You give more money to her then to anyone else.x Seriously, where does all that money go to?"

"Her people?"

"She wished! She's nothing more then a spoilt brat!"

Australia was reading through the letter again when the other three left. He jumped a little when a soft voice appeared above him, "Brother, what's wrong?"

He looked up to see Timor Leste: he was surprised to see such a smile on the girl, with what happened between them a few years ago.xi Though, she did seem more tired then usual. Australia placed the letter – gently – into his pocket and stood up. After he stretch out, he asked, "So, how's being a nation going for you?"

"What were you reading?" Her question was full of curiosity then spite.

"It's just a letter from Indonesia—"

He noticed how her expression instantly darkened. Timor Leste looked away, trying to seem un-interested. "Oh, okay; does she need help or something?"xii

"I didn't think you hated your sister; even after what happened between you."

Timor Leste shrugged. Australia always tried his best to help his little sisters, unfortunately their own relationships were even more complicated then his with other nations. Even he and New Zealand have more predictable relations.xiii They walked along the garden, silence drifting between them. She jumped a little when he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Sorry, I was wondering how you were going?"

Timor Leste stopped and sighed. "Being a nation's hard… But you'll help me, right?"

She took his hand and smiled sweetly; Australia merely nodded in response. "you know that you can ask Indonesia or myself for help…"

His voice drifted off. Timor Leste turned to were he was looking: Indonesia was standing a little further from where they were. Her head was faced down, her eyes covered by her fringe. They could see how tight her fists where, clenched at her side.

Before he could say anything, she turned and ran.

"Indonesia?!" yelled Australia, trying to go after her, only to be held back by Timor Leste, who was holding his wrist. He looked up to see Indonesia nowhere in site now. "What's wrong with that girl?"

"Maybe she thinks you'll get mad at her, after what happened in Jakarta?"xiv

He looked at her, wide eyed. "She thinks I'm still mad at her about that?" She shrugged. He pulled away from her lightly and ran after Indonesia.

*****

As Indonesia ran, left arm wailing furiously to make up for the lack of movement from the other, she accidentally bumped into Papua New Guinea, whose head collided face-first with the wall. The Indonesian yelled back, "Sorry!" Before disappearing down the hall. Papua New Guinea rubbed her nose, muttering to her self about not needing this.xv

She heard the sounds of running her, then slowing till it came to a stop near her. She turned to see Australia, standing next to her. He asked, "Have you seen Indo- are you okay?"

She shook his hands away and pointed down the hall. "She went that way!"

"Thanks!" He ran off. But before he got any further, Australia turned around, dug into his pockets and threw something at her before leaving. Papua New Guinea picked up the small black, sip-up bag: inside were a few bandages, a very small packet of vitamin C cream, and a packet of aspirins. She looked up, to where her siblings where chasing after each other, and thought, _If you didn't get into so much trouble, I wouldn't NEED your aid!__xvi_

Australia stopped at the end of the hall: _lost her!_ He slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

*****

Indonesia finally stopped running, coming to a stop near a courtyard. She sat on the concrete ground, her feet resting on the grass of the courtyard. Her chest heaved up and down, trying to regain her breath. _How could he do this?_ She thought, gritting her teeth. With a gasp, she pulled at her hair, _WAIT: what am I thinking, I don't like him. He's just a user, that's all! I hate him…_

The sounds of feet made her snap out her thoughts and turn: standing near here was Singapore. The girl smiled lightly and waved, "Indonesia, what's wrong?"xvii

"I don't know, just thinking." Indonesia shrugged, standing up. "How was your practice with your brother?"

"England seems sad; New Zealand is cranky as usual; Malaysia still not happy with you over that song xviii; and Australia…" Indonesia looked over at the girl's serene look, "I don't know… He seems sad as well."

"Why?" Singapore looked at her with confusion. "Why would Australia be sad? He has money, and friends, and…"

"I don't think he has many friends at the moment…"xix

Indonesia chuckled half-heartily before sitting back down next to the courtyard. "He hasn't got anything to worry about, just himself."

"If you think so…"

*****

"Why were you running?"

Australia turned to face Malaysia, who was giving him a questionable look. He sighed, explaining, "If you must know, I was chasing after Indonesia—"

"What's new?"xx

"NOT like that!" He rubbed his temples; he didn't need this. "Look, she seemed upset; I wanted to know if she was okay."

"She's always upset. Maybe she got jealous when she saw you with Timor Leste…"

He looked up at her: _What! That can't be- no… No! She doesn't like me, she just… _"She just misses someone to look over her."

"What?"

Australia sighed. "I think she just misses being around The Netherlands.xxi You know, like an older sibling to look over your shoulder if you're in trouble."

Malaysia started to chuckled, the corners of her mouth moving up a little. "I've never known her to care too much about The Netherlands. Actually," She smirked up at him, "She says that he's just a user as you are."

He sighed: Australia knows that he hasn't been the _best_ big brother around, but he tried… didn't he?

"Anyway," he snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to his little sister, "I don't think it's just her with the sibling troubles."

"What do you mean—?"

"When was the last time you looked up to England?"

She turned and left. All Australia could do was look on, wide-eyed. He _did_ respect his big brother! What was the girl thinking…? Although, the two brother's relationship has gotten a little loose since the Cold War. _I do love England, it's just a bit hard because of the distance.__xxii_

*****

There were foot steps. Indonesia didn't care this time: she was too upset. No, she didn't want to talk to anyone; not after the talk with Singapore. She jumped when she heard the person talk though, "Funny: I've been here for training all the time, yet never explored this place. I didn't even know there was a courtyard here."

She looked up at Australia, who winked back at her. "You ran off, so I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, go away."

Australia sighed, sitting down next to her. "I know that I'm not the best brother in the world, but you know that I'm trying."

She shook her head, a cocky smile crossing her lips. "Like how? You do nothing but screw me over then yell at me when I complain! See, you're not even listening to me!"

He had started chuckling when she said that he _screwed_ her over.xxiii

"Sorry, you need to choose your words better though."

She looked away, pouting. "Like you care—"

"What makes you think I don't?" She looked at him. For the first time, she saw the sincerity in his expression. "Indonesia, I give you more money and aid then anyone else in the _world_. I backed you when you decided to become independent. I've sent you aid. I've sent you forces. What more do you want?"

She stayed silent.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter, I guess—"

"Are you mad at me?"

Australia looked at her. She had her head down. "Mad?"

"Yeah, about what I did to your embassy in September."xxiv

There was silence. They both turned their attention to the courtyard. Even the outside world seemed quiet, to respect the seriousness of the situation. Indonesia's eye twitched when she heard Australia chuckle. "What?!"

"I don't hate you."

She turned to him, eyes wide in confusion: he was smiling warmly at her. "I _was_ mad at you, at first, but…" He sighed, looking up at the clear sky over the courtyard. "I think we both have bigger problems to deal with now. No matter what happens, I'll be by your side. I'll always support you, like I have."xxv

"And Timor Leste?"

There was another pause. He chuckled again. "She needed some help, so I helped her; that's all."

He looked at her, curious to why she was feeling this way. Smirking, Australia placed an arm around her shoulder and said, "No matter what, I'll be here, to hold your hand."

"Thanks—"

"Oh, and by the way," She looked up at him. She blushed furiously when he kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday xxvi kid, now… About the oil situation we discussed—"

She pulled at his cheek, making him wince. "Some other time, _bro_: And that's NOT MY BIRTHDAY!!!"

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_I've been meaning to write another Aussie/Indo story for ages, but didn't really know what to write. Then this girl on deviant art gave me this great idea when she asked me which I preferred: Aussie/Indo, or Aussie/Timor. I don't mind Aussie/Timor, but the situation would seem so canon and cutesy that it just wouldn't interest me much. Aussie/Indo has this interesting, strained relationship._

_Once again, I didn't have much in the way of a story line, so I just chucked in a whole bunch of history and angst and hoped no one would notice. Unfortunately, since I added so much info, I'm now going to have to put in foot notes. Bear with me… Next time I won't go over bored._

_One more thing before the history lesson (I really should start adding in the history _into_ the story, so I don't have to endnote it), I was originally going to make Indonesia a guy, but I've gotten so use to her being a girl that I went: _Stuff the Yaoi fans, Indo and Aussie are going to be hetro!_ But I did try to make as tomboyish as possible. I think I've made her the female, Asian version of England… Sorry about that -_- Cute thought…_

_Anyway: The story takes place at the end of 2004, around the 27__th__ of December._

i Another way of saying East Timor. Timor Leste is situated a little north of Australia, on the east side of the island of Timor.

ii May of 2002, Timor Leste became an Independent country.

iii During the Portuguese colonisation of the island, the people of Eastern Timor became Catholic. Because of this, they've had troubles with the rest of Indonesia, due to Indonesia being Sunni Muslim. This difference led to Timor Leste moving to be Independent.

iv Apparently, Singapore and Malaysia – despite being Commonwealth countries – have a weird relationship. Because Singapore use to be part of Malaysia, they have had close ties through out history. But because of this too, they've also had disagreements due to religious differences (as well) and land claims.

v All four countries are part of the 'Five Power Defence Arrangement', due to being the only countries part of the Commonwealth in Asia and Oceania. To maintain balance in this area, the UK created this pact, which requires these nations to advise each other if Malaysia or Singapore are attacked. They are often have annual defence exercises together.

vi I want to apologise here: I'm actually taking picking on the Asian countries a bit here. It's basically just Malaysia misinterpreting the word 'pre-occupied' in the literal sense of these words then the actual meaning of the word itself. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean here, I just thought their knowledge of English might be a bit small *coughAmericanscough*

vii During this time, America, England, Australia and many other countries were involved in the Iraq war. It's clear that these governments were all for the invasion (Thank you Howard, you bloody coward of a suck up!), but if you look at a lot of books and reports about the people of these countries (even America!) you'll notice that a lot of the people are actually AGAINST all this. Because of this, I've kind made England and Australia self-loafing and depressed, confused about whether to agree with there governments or their people.

viii I'm not sure, but I kinda figured that Malaysia could be against Western intervention in Iraq, since they're a Muslim country too.

ix At this point, I struggled to think of a story line, so I threw in the 2004 Indian Ocean Earthquake. Hopefully most of you saw, or heard about, it so I don't have to explain it here. If you want to know more, then send me a PM and I'll tell you, but it was a pretty horrible thing to happen, especially to Indonesia who was affected the worse.

x Australia gives more money and aid to Indonesia then to any other country. I don't know why, the government just does.

xi Despite good relations, Australia and Timor Leste had a bit of problems back in 2002 when they got into a fight over the ownership of the Timor Gap, where oil lies. They've settled the problem since then.

xii Despite all the trouble after it's Independence, Indonesia and Timor Leste are suppose to have okay relations. Indonesia is Timor Leste's largest trading partner. Though, it does differ a bit due to boundaries for land and stuff.

xiii Australia and New Zealand have good relations, we just don't like each other!

xiv This will be explained in a minute; bare with me!

xv Papua New Guinea and Indonesia have a strained relationship due to MANY differences! Firstly, Papua New Guinea, despite being on the island of Papua, has never been under the occupation of The Netherlands, having been a colony of Portuguese first, then German, then finally Australian before it became independent. Then theirs religious differences, since PNG's are Catholic. And then their's the land and refugee problems on the island. So yeah, they have a LOT of problems, so…

xvi Australia is PNG's largest trading partner in both imports and exports. Most of the imports they get are aid from Australia, and in return we get coffee, oil, copper, whatever we can't get here normally.

xvii I think Singapore and Indonesia have okay relations. Probably because they don't have to live next to each other ^_^

xviii Malaysia and Indonesia have terrible relations. Besides all the land problems they have, they also have disagreements over culture; both claiming things such as the song _Rasa Sayange_, the _angklung_ instrument, and the _Balinese dance_ as there own.

xix Due to Australia's involvement with Iraq, our international ranking for Peace went down to 25. We got beaten by New Zealand: that's really sad…

xx Indonesia is a hot spot for Australian tourist due to how cheep everything is. I admit it: Australian's are GREEDY PEOPLE *runs off to cry*. Our government also likes sucking up to Indonesia because they have oil and rubber and stuff: you know, things we want, so we turn into American's to get it… OMG, we're sad -_-'

xxi Indonesia use to be a colony of The Netherlands, before _forcefully_ gaining Independence. Once again, Australia was more then happy to back her up in her want for Independence, since The Netherlands didn't want to let go!

xxii Australia was a _VERY_ English, even after becoming a nation. However, due to distance problems and England's own troubles with everyone, Australia started to move away from trade with Europe and began concentrating more on Asia: especially after we got rid of the White Person ban in the 70's. Don't ask, England was afraid of another America I think.

xxiii Sorry, I couldn't help it, I had to add in the sexual innuendo ^_^ Especially with how their relationship is!

xxiv On the 9th of September, 2004, some Indonesian extremist bombed the Australian Embassy in Jakarta. This is the third terrorist attack aimed at Australian's in Indonesia. The bomb blast also did a bit of damage to the Chinese Embassy that was near by.

xxv Like most Australian's, I think our government is only nice to Indonesia so we can get cheaper stuff, and so that they don't invade our vital regions. Now you can see why they hate Australian's… I can't hate me too -_-

xxvi The 27th of December is the day Indonesia was declared a nation. However, the Indonesian's celebrate the 17th of August because that was the day they DECLARED freedom from The Netherlands. And the Dutch weren't too happy about it either.


End file.
